Blue-Tipped Cork
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: When Feliciana suddenly feels like her whole world out to get her, how is she meant to find a murderer? T for character death; GerIta, Spamano, PruHun "Lovi?" Antonio frowned. "It wasn't one of those things Francis." She stuttered. "It was poison." Resting ontop of the jacket of the man's suit, was one of his hands. A hand with the tips of the fingers tinged blue.
1. A poisonous affair

A/N: this is going to be a oneshot for now, but if it maybe gets some interest I might continue it?  
Also, this is set in modern day but the balls/dances are kinda old fashioned BUT OH WELL~  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

For Feliciana Vargas, her childhood was perfect. The gaping hole of her parents death was abruptly filled by her grandfather that she never even remembered the pain of losing them. Well, she was only 8 months old when they died…

Her whole life was spent in a great big aristocratic house on the outskirts of Venice, the most beautiful city in the world to Feliciana. Being from an aristocratic family meant that the walls of the large house were adorned with paintings of old great-aunts and distant cousins that were long dead before the two sisters made their way into the world, even before Nonno showed his surprisingly non-grey hair to world. The younger sister sighed at the mention of her family, she loved them so much but when it came to social occasions… well Nonno was trying too hard to find them husbands.  
Technically he was now looking for a suitor for Feli as Lovina got engaged three days previously, to a Spaniard who's family was so close to theirs, Feliciana wasn't sure if it was incest or not. Last month Nonno had made her grace the company of "Mathias Kholer", who was a Loud, Drunk and Hyperactive Dane. Whilst tonights "ball" was technically celebrating Lovina and Antonio's engagement, Feliciana knew that Nonno would no doubt have a room stuffed with old, snobbish and rich men in purple suits and with butlers surrounding them.

"Feli!" the call from the room next to hers made the small Italian leap from the bed and shove her arms through the sleeves of her robe before dashing across the hall.  
"Si Sorella?!" Feli smiled slightly, pushing the door open with her spread palm, before taking a sharp intake of breath. "Ve! Sorella, you look gorgeous!" she gushed. Lovina's normal scowl was replaced with a slight smirk at her younger sister's reaction.  
"Graci, Feli." The dark wine-red fabric suited Lovi perfectly, and the cut hugged her in all the right places. "Your dress is in the spare room."  
As she made her way across to the room, Feli smiled. Whenever he had an actual reason to celebrate, Nonno would treat the girls to new dresses and they were always stunning. For the rest of the time, the two would swap and share to always fit in with the latest styles.

Smiling at the dress hanging inside a cover on a rack in the room, the small girl hoisted the hangar off the pole and carried it carefully to her room, to unzip a light gold gown with darker gold trim. After changing from her previous outfit (highwaisted shorts and a tank top due to the sweltering june heat), Feli was glad that the dress was a lightweight summer gown as she slipped on a pair of white heels.  
"Feli?" Lovina's voice came from the hall and once the door was open, the older girl smirked. "Nonno was right, we get papa's look and then mamma's curves." Feli blushed at this. Both their dresses were knee high, but Lovi had hitched hers slightly so it rested a little above the knee, and had a pair of stockings on. Feliciana decided to change up her look slightly and pulled on a pair of black knee high socks with bows at the top. "And now you look like a pre-schooler." Lovi pulled the socks off almost immediately before opening her sister's draw and pulling out a pair of stockings. "Put them on then meet me downstairs." And with that she left. Humiliated at the failed attempt to add some of that "Japanese style" into her outfit for that night, she left the room once she'd donned her stockings and tied her hair into a high ponytail. She had time to still do her make up, as her sister was still barefaced. Feli crashed into Lovi on the stairs and the two entered the large music room at the same time, before being shoo'd out by their Nonno. Being the tall, childlike Italian he was, he refused to let either of them see.  
"Bad luck. Francis go and keep an eye on them!" He ordered a blonde man standing two feet behind him.  
"Oui!" He began to fluidly shift towards the two young girls, and Nonno paled. He'd just asked one of the biggest perverts to keep an eye on his nipoti, and despite the fact that Francis was his adopted son he still didn't trust them.  
"Wait… Francis I need you to….. help me decorate something in the kitchen! Si…. Antonio! Go!"  
"B-but isn't it bad luck to send the fiancé up or something?!" Feli frowned.  
"Better luck then sending up your uncle, now go!" He ushered them all out. The moment the door slammed, Lovi and Antonio wrapped each other into a hug.  
"¿Listo, Mi Amor?" Toni asked and Lovi nodded.  
"Ve! We should go upstairs now, before Nonno gets mad." Feli lead them both upstairs and once they reached the landing, they both disappeared into Lovino's room. "Rude!" Feli exclaimed at that before sighing and making her way to her own room to wait for the ball to start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I announce Señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Signora Lovina Vargas!" The couple made their way down the ornate staircase leading into the music room, Toni's hand on the small of Lovi's back, guiding her down her own staircase. Feli smiled from where she was stood next to Nonno, who smiled before nudging his other granddaughter.  
"I want you to meet someone." He gestured to her to follow him to where a rather tall man wearing a mask stood. "This is…" he gritted his teeth slightly. "Bayim Sadik Adnan, from Istanbul."  
"Nice introduction Roma." Sadik grinned before extending his hand to Feliciana. "Care for a dance, Feliciana?"  
"S-si" Feli stuttered, with her grandfather looking on. Sadik lead her to the floor where they began to move in time. "Mr Adnan?"  
"Call me Sadik"  
"Oh, Sadik?"  
"Evet?"  
"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked probably what everyone in the room was thinking.  
"Thats for me to know and you to find out." He whispered and she blinked. Wow, creepy old suitors and Nonno or Onkel Gil werent drunk yet. Thinking of Onkel Gil, as soon as the dance ended and Sadik went to get her a drink, said Albino tapped on her shoulder.  
"Tag Feli." He grinned whilst sipping his punch.  
"Ciao Gil." She replied formally. If there werent so many people around, they'd be annoying the heck out of each other right now.  
"How are you enjoying tonight then?" he smiled.  
"Its nice, Sorella looks so happy." Feli replied.  
"Thats awesome, Toni looks so content too." While neither Francis or Gilbert were related to her, Feliciana called both of them her uncles, as Francis was through adoption but Gilbert was around so much when she was a child she called him uncle before Francis! Suprisingly, he was the first german ever alowed in the house, but unsuprising when it was a house that Roma Vargas owned.  
"When are you going back to Berlin?"  
"Tomorrow evening... so I'm wondering how bad my hangover will be tomorrow..."  
"Enjoying the non-alcoholic drink?" Feli smiled up at him.  
"Totally... whens Nonno breaking out the alcohol?"  
"Now it seems." She added, looking at Roma taking a spot at the center of the floor.

"In celebration of my Nipote's engagement, I break out this wine that's been in our family for generations, and as our family say for every engagement we open two new bottles!" Roma called.  
"That doesnt look like a new bottle." Gilbert frowned.  
"Maybe Nonno's re-using it?"  
"When was the last engagment? Your papa! That would've been about twenty two years now..." he paused. "Dont swallow any... just incase."  
Feli nodded and caught eye contact with her sister.  
"Do you think somebody could've tampered with it?" she asked, not breaking eye contact.  
"I have no idea... but that cork doesn't look like its in right..." he replied as Roma uncorked it and poured it out. Feli gave Lovi the slightest shake of the head and the other sister immediatley understood, before whispering to Antonio as they made their way up. As tradition in the family, the head of the house and the couple would have the first drink, and Feli gasped slightly as all three put the glass to their lips.

Nobody noticed Antonio and Lovina not drinking due to the fact the outstandingly healthy man stood beside them crashed to the ground and started convulsing the moment the red liquid passed his lips.  
"TAKE LOVINA AND FELICIANA OUT!" somebody yelled from the back as people ran towards the man.  
"NONNO!" Feli yelled and saw Lovina craddling his head as he shook and she sobbed. Antonio scooped her up and jogged towards Feliciana whilst Lovina thrashed in his arms. "Antonio whats happening?!" Feli sobbed as he approached. The spaniard's forehead crinkled.  
"Gil! Francis! Help me!" Francis grabbed his neice and Gilbert followed the pair, leaving the more adults to keep an eye as the five of them made their way to the back staircase and to the girl's bedrooms. They decided to drop them both down on Lovina's bed as it was bigger and the two italian girls started acting in different ways; Feliciana was sobbing into the bedsheets while Lovi tried to fight both men in an act to get back downstairs.  
"LOVI YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Antonio finally yelled. "If someone here is out to get us..." he began "you two need to stay upstairs."

* * *

_"Whats going to happen now." Feliciana frowned from beside the open casket. This was the first time they'd seen Nonno since he'd crumbled on the floor of the music room two weeks ago. Now he was deathly pale, in his best suit with the ghost of a smile etched on his chest. Lovina stood beside her, it was half an hour before the funeral, and Antonio and Francis were standing two feet beside them. "I cant believe hes gone."  
"He was 68... it's just one of those things." Francis began before a sharp intake of breath came from Lovina.  
"Lovi?" Antonio frowned. In her hands was one of the gloves Roma was wearing.  
"It wasn't one of those things Francis." She stuttered. "It was poison."  
Resting ontop of the jacket of the man's suit, was one of his hands. A hand with the tips of the fingers tinged blue._


	2. Snipers and Globus Youth

A/N: thanks to the follows and favorites! Review too, that's my writing fuel : : :3  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own hetalia ¬_¬

* * *

_"C'mon! We have to move!" Lovina wrenched back the covers on her sister's bed.  
"Where are we going. Sorella?" Feli rubbed her eyes, and Lovina tossed a dress towards her, a mid-length blue dress.  
"Put that on, now." She frowned. Feli pulled her long shirt that she was sleeping in off and over her head before pulling the dress down. Lovi was wearing a knee-length white dress and the moment Feli shoved her feet into a pair of moccasins, the elder dragged the younger downstairs. Lovi grabbed a bouquet of flowers from a vase on a windowsill and turned to Feli. "Do I look alright?"  
"Ve~ Si Sorella… what's going on?"  
"Toni and I are getting married tonight."  
"Oh."  
They continued down the stairs. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs, Feli saw Francis and Toni standing with who must've been the priest. Feli looked at her sister, she looked a little upset but the moment she caught her sister looking at her, she smiled broadly.  
"C'mon, lets go idiota." She smirked and the two made their way to the pastor. The service was short, skipping almost straight to the "I do"s and the couple kissed deeply in the room, lit with candles. It was very romantic, and Francis smirked from beside Feli as he watched her half-heartedly play with some wax after the pastor left.  
"Francis, have you got the backs."  
"Oui, mon cher, I'll get them in your car."  
"Bags?" Feli turned to them.  
"Feli…" Lovi walked towards her sister, who was shrinking against the wall.  
"You're leaving, aren't you?"  
"Uhm… it's a honeymoon…?!" Lovi bluffed.  
"When are you coming home?"  
"I-I don't know…"  
"So you are going!" Feli frowned.  
"Feli!" Lovina snarled. "I'm never going to leave you. But I'm not standing around waiting for some murderer to come and get us. That's why we're going, and you should learn how to live alone an-"  
"Live alone? What about Francis?"  
"He's coming too. We're going to find whoever killed Nonno, I promise."  
"What if they come for me?!"  
"Then you climb down the drainpipe and across the back fields, even if its just a stray cat knocking over a flower pot you go." Lovina instructed, but her younger sister was bawling by this point.  
"Are we ready to go?" Antonio's worried voice called across.  
"Si…" Lovina kissed her sister on the forehead before standing up. "Try and get some sleep, Feli." The three of them left the room and a sobbing Feliciana curled up on the floor._

* * *

Waking in a cold sweat, the small Italian pulled her covers tightly around her body. Ever since that night two years ago, she'd been completely alone. Well, she still went to community college but nobody there really paid attention to her; she was just some loner orphan with average grades. Turning to look at her clock, she mentally noted down the time of 2:38 am before rolling back over, and snapping her eyes open as she heard a door slam downstairs. Bolting up, Feli pulled a robe over her pajamas and ran onto the landing, only to have her mouth covered by a hand. A hand which she bit.  
"Scheiße, Feli!" a gruff german voice crowed, and Feli looked up.  
"ONKEL GIL!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "What's going on?"  
"We need to get you outta here…" he frowned. "Received a tip off 6 hours ago and we came right down…. 10 hour journeys in that time are painful." He frowned.  
"We?" she blinked, but he shoved her back towards her room.  
"Pack! And pack lightly, Nichte." He ordered her and she grabbed a duffel bacg from under her bed and crammed in all the necessities. She heard Gilberts footsteps recede away as she slipped into a pair of hiking boots Nonno had said were "unnecessary". She'd just decided to drop a pair of heels into the bag and zip it up when she heard footsteps again, so she figured it was time to go. Moving slowly towards the hallway, she heard the footsteps moving towards her.  
"G-" she was about to call out when she gasped and a red-light hit her on her neck. She ducked as the shot rung out, and heard footsteps and the screaming of her name from downstairs. The man was above her now, and had a knife and was trying to overcome her, but holding her bag as a shield she screamed for help and heard heeled-footsteps ring out towards her, and then the man's weight was suddenly lifted from her, and Feli saw a strong looking brunette woman holding the man by the back of the shirt and watched as she whacked him with a frying pan repeatedly. She then threw the unconscious man to the ground and held out a hand to Feli. She was helping her up when Gilbert rounded the corner.  
"Mein gott!" he ran towards them and wrapped them both in a hug. "Was ist passiert? Gibt es noch mehr? Eliza, Feli, sind Sie verletzt?"  
"Poroszország te zegzugos német újra. És te hívtál Eliza te idióta." The woman, probably 'Eliza' frowned in some fluent tongue that Feli had never heard.  
"I don't speak Hungarian…" Gilbert blinked. Eliza facepalmed. Feli smirked. So it was Hungarian.  
"Lets get outta here, before his buddies come." She ordered and Gilbert nodded and slung Feli's bag over her shoulder. "Walk in the middle." She instructed her and Feli nodded, and Eliza lead the way downstairs, and the group had almost reached the door when a man appeared from behind the curtains.  
"DUCK!" Gilbert ordered and both the women crouched to the ground. Then the albino pulled out a shotgun and fired at the man, and the noise set off the alarm. "Miss Hungary, leave the decoy and we'll go." He ordered Eliza, and she dropped a note on the ground, before the three of them ran outside to the car waiting for them. Gilbert lunged into the drivers side of the car and Eliza on the passenger side, after making sure Feli was in the more secure back of the BMW the car sped away from the last remenant of Feliciana Vargas' life.

* * *

"So whats happening?" Feliciana asked after they'd left Italy. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other, but on the small screen in the dashboard, the words "DANGER ZONE" were spelt out in both German, Hungarian and Italian on a red background. The moment the word "SAFE ZONE" appeared on a light green backdrop, they'd crossed the border and were driving into Austria.  
"An undercover organization are taking over the whole of Europe, by eliminating the more noble families." Gilbert gritted his teeth.  
"How come-"  
"We think some of the governments are in on this." Eliza blinked. "I just realized I haven't introduced myself… I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, from Budapest."  
Where have I heard that name before?"  
"My family was one of the first families to be taken down, when I was a child."  
"Oh. Who was the first?"  
"The Bonnefoy family from Paris."  
"Francis' family?!"  
"Yeah." Gilbert frowned. "We're both part of an organization called Young Globus; wealthy heirs in their twentys who are trying to stay rich." He cackled. Eliza whacked him on the head.  
"We do it to save our family's honours, and besides…" she smirked. "last time I checked, you weren't some rich heir."  
"That's because I'm too awesome for titles, dear Lizzie." He retorted. She snorted in laughter.  
"So is that why you called her Miss Hungary? Is that her code name?"  
"Ja, originally she was Miss Balaton until another agent, Mr Hun, died. So she got promoted to Miss Hungary."  
"Atleast I get my countries title, _Mr Prussia._" She added. Gilbert frowned.  
"That's because Mr Germany was taken."  
"Yeah, by your brother." Gilbert murmured.  
"You have a brother?!"  
"Oh ja, Feli I never told you. My brother who I didn't know until I went back to Germany after Roma died."  
"Why'd you even go back then?" Feli blinked.  
"My grandfather died or something, and then I met him and it turns out our dad had quite a string of children… I was the only one out of the 16 who didn't know this, what with my muti moving to Italy when I was a kid." he blinked.  
"16 brothers and sisters? "  
"Including me and Lud." Gil grinned. "They're all boys except for two of them, and then they're both the oldest… I'm second youngest." He turned his eyes back to the road. "By the way, as we're driving across, mine and Liza's names are Andreas and Jolana Meyer and you're our adoptive daughter Julia, and we're travelling from Italy to Berlin to visit family." He passed her a fake passport, and she silently read the details. Eliza passed her a little box too, and she opened it silently.  
"Coloured contacts… so you look more like me." She explained and Feli placed them in her eyes. "Don't worry, your passport photo's been altered to look like you with those in. While you're staying in the Globus Youth accommodation you'll be addressed to as Frau Meyer at first, until you get your agent name." Eliza nodded. "Also, if you ever get stopped by police do not speak to them in Italian but in English because that's where your place of birth is noted as; both Gil and I speak German so our nationalities are listed as German and Hungarian, but because Julia Meyer was originally Julia Carpenter and born in Hackney, your ID's down as being British-Italian ethnicity but German Nationality. If anything, it wouldn't hurt to learn a little german." Eliza smiled. "Now you'll be known as Julia Meyer because Julia Carpenter was adopted by Andreas and Jolana Meyer, and took their name."  
"Ve…Why did you make up such a long backstory?" Feli frowned.  
"Gotta be convincing." Gilbert shrugged.  
"But Onkel Gil's only 5 years older than me?" Feli shrugged.  
"_Adopted_ daughter. Julia's parents were family friends of Andreas' and when her parents were killed in a tragic boating accident when she was 14, his Fiancé Jolana adopted her and when Jolana and Andreas got married about a year or so later, Julia took Andreas' name – Meyer." Gilbert added. "When we left, Eliza dropped a note saying that you were in the care of friends, with the Globus sign on the bottom." He added. The screen was slowly fading from green to orange to red, so the group slowly started to only address each other with their fake names until the red colour was hit, leaving them in an awkward silence as they hit the streets of Vienna.

* * *

time for your german/hungarian/italian lesson! :o sorry i forgot it on the last chapter... and i also had to re-upload this chapter because i forgot it again  
also, all translations except from a little bit of any spanish translations are all from google translates... so dont shoot me if theyre wrong! Dx

Scheiße - Shit in German (hehe)

Onkel - Uncle in German

Nichte - Neice in German

Nonno - Grandfather in Italian

Mein Gott - My God in German (if you dont know this by now, shame on you ¬_¬)

Was ist passiert? Gibt es noch mehr? Eliza, Feli, sind Sie verletzt? - What happened? Are there any more? Eliza, Feli, are you hurt? in German

Poroszország te zegzugos német újra. És te hívtál Eliza te idióta. - Prussia you're rambling in German again. And you called me Eliza you idiot. in Hungarian

And I got Globus from Globe and also if you've heard the song Europa which is a popular Hetalia AMV song, that group's called Globus ;) I was originally going to call them Europa, but I've got the Asian family in here at my friends request ._. Globus it is!


End file.
